Thriller
by yanelizacuario
Summary: Bienvenido a mi casa de muñecas, el sitio donde guardo mis juguetes preferidos ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?. Bueno, no importa tu respuesta porque en esta noche de terror decidirás si quedarte a mi lado por siempre o si tienes el coraje para escapar...
1. Chapter 1

A simple vista no parecía un orfanato, es más, a sus ojos esa edificación daba la impresión de haber estado abandonada por años. Descuidado y sin vida, con altos matorrales y flores marchitas al frente, algo que tal vez había sido un jardín en un tiempo ahora complementaba la tétrica fachada. Y personalmente, Shindou Shuichi, pensaba que aquel lugar no era adecuado para mantener un montón de niños.

Se bajó del auto sin ganas, no había descansado casi nada después del agotador viaje de casi 18 horas desde Japón. Bostezó exageradamente y se acomodó el pesado abrigo. Una fría brisa le pegó desde el frente, revolviendo sus rosados cabellos y provocando a sus ojos cerrarse ligeramente.

Era tarde en la noche, muy tarde, aunque eso no le afectaba demasiado gracias al cambio de horario. Aunque estaba seguro que luego se lamentaría al no acostumbrarse, siempre que iban a América era lo mismo.

-Debimos aparcar más adelante, así no tendríamos que caminar hasta la puerta- Shuichi se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz, un joven de cabellos rubios estaba a unos palmos de él, con un cigarrillo en la boca y una mirada que indicaba molestia en sus ojos dorados.

-K no quiso hacerlo, dice que los del orfanato son muy cuidadosos con los autos que se acercan a su propiedad-

-Claro, como si hubiese algo que cuidar en este lugar, más parece una casa del terror- el pelirosa sonrió ante el comentario del apuesto joven, la verdad tenía razón, la casa no era para nada bonita. Se acercó a su acompañante y tomó su mano cubierta por un grueso guante negro, el invierno estaba en su apogeo y vaya que hacía frío.

-Quiero entrar ya, hace mucho frío aquí- jaló ligeramente la mano entre la suya y el apuesto joven a su lado accedió a su petición, apagó el cigarrillo y se dejó llevar. Cuando llegaron al porche una voz los detuvo, cuatro personas les saludaban a unos pasos, sus otros acompañantes.

-Vaya que caminan rápido, yo que pensé que al menos tendrían la decencia de esperarnos- un muchacho pelinegro que llevaba a un castaño de la mano les sonrió pícaro, era muy parecido al rubio. El hombre que iba de su mano sonreía feliz mientras abrazaba con fuerza un conejo de color rosa con su brazo libre, sus ojos azules destellaban de emoción mientras contemplaba al chico de cabellos rosas.

-Shu-chan es malo, no ha esperado que Kuma-chan y Ryu-chan salgan del auto- el castaño dibujó un puchero y acercó el peluche a la cara de Shuichi.

-Lo siento Kuma-chan, Ryu-chan, es que hace mucho frió. Pero te prometo que nunca más te dejaré atrás- el rubio rodó los ojos fastidiado, era increíble que un adulto se comportara de esa forma y más lo era que su novio le siguiera la corriente. Jaló con ganas al de cabellos rosas y tocó el timbre, un suave "ring" se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Vaya, a ustedes si que los mandan a lugares fuera de lo común- el pelinegro que acompañaba al castaño elevó la vista hasta lo más alto de la construcción.

-No te quejes Tat-chan, en este lugar viven muchos niños que necesitan de nuestra compañía y…- su frase quedó al aire, en ese momento la puerta había sido abierta y una mujer había aparecido frente a ellos. Una anciana.

-¿Si?- los blancos cabellos de la desconocida iban alborotados y no particularmente amigable. Hasta podría decirse que los veía con aprensión y enojo, como si su mera presencia fuera una gran molestia. Al parecer no se esperaba esa repentina visita.

Shuichi fue quien la sacó de su sorpresa, se adelantó un poco y le habló el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

-Buenos días, venimos por parte de NG Records a visitar a los niños- los cansados ojos de la anciana se posaron lentamente sobre el sonriente rostro del pelirosa, analizándolo. Y pareció servir de algo ya que después de un rato soltó una sonrisa y les cedió el paso.

Shuichi pasó primero, seguido muy de cerca de Yuki, los demás les siguieron al instante. Dentro la casa ya no parecía tan mala, es más, parecía bastante acogedora.

-Los niños no se encuentran, han salido a dar una vuelta con Lady Story- la anciana se mantuvo parada frente a una enorme escalera que estaba a unos metros de la puerta del frente. Entre sus manos llevaba lo que parecía ser una correa de perro.

-¿Lady Story?- Ryuichi se había acercada un poco a la desconocida, aunque aún sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Tatsuha.

-Ella es la dueña del orfanato, cada dos semanas los niños la acompañan a un parque que está a unos kilómetros. Como no les está permitido pasar más allá del perímetro de la casa esperan esta ocasión con ansias-

-En ese caso, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría esperarlos. Aunque si usted lo prefiere podemos hacerlo afuera en los autos- una puesto pelirrojo dio un paso al frente y se posición a unos palmos de la anciana.

-No se preocupe joven muchacho, pueden esperarlos en la sala, aunque no sabría decirles a que hora regresaran-

-Esperaremos lo que sea necesario- la anciana le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco menos efusiva pero aún así agradable. Con un gesto de la mano les indicó que la siguieran y eso hicieron. Caminaron por un extenso pasillo que se ocultaba tras la escalera, la anciana los hizo pasar a la habitación más alejada de la puerta.

-Siéntanse como en casa, mandaré a una de las sirvientas con un poco de té y galletas.- la mujer se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de salir, pero fue detenida por la voz del pelirrojo otra vez.

-Disculpe, antes de que se vaya. Nuestro manager aún está afuera, debió atender una llamada y…-

-No se preocupe, lo traeré con un ustedes cuando esté listo- nadie tuvo tiempo de replicar más nada porque ella salió a una velocidad sorprendente a pesar de su edad. Cerró la puerta de un golpe tras de si.

-Que mujer más extraña, parecía una vieja loca o algo así- Tatsuha se dejó caer sobre un enorme sofá café que se encontraba en medio de la extraña sala, Ryuichi le imitó luego de un rato. Había un reloj antiguo a un lado de la ventana, uno de esos relojes de pie, algo que definitivamente le daba un toque elegante a esa habitación.

-No creo que tengan visitas muy a menudo, ya ves como el frente está desaliñado pero el interior parece más acogedor. Además el lugar está demasiado lejos de cualquier ciudad- el pelirrojo se acomodó en una silla de mecer junto al reloj, desde ahí tenía un vista bastante clara de la ventana. Afuera podía ver lo que parecía ser un jardincito desaliñado.

-La verdad a mi este lugar me da miedo, sea por fuera o por dentro. Se parece a esa casa que salió en la película que vimos en el avión, la que estaba embrujada y todo eso- Shuichi se acercó al pelirrojo y le tomó la mano con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Hiro, imagínate que nos torturan hasta morir y luego se comen nuestros restos como caníbales. Dicen que eso pasa mucho en América- su amigo no pudo más que soltar un carcajada ante semejante comentario, y claro, le siguieron las risas de Tatsuha y otro jovencito de cabellos verdes.

-Vaya Shindou-san, parece que otra vez se ha tomado muy en serio las películas de ficción- el pelirosa dibujó un puchero y se acercó al más joven del grupo.

-Pero Fujisaki, si tú viste como al final decían que eso en realidad había sucedido y que nunca pudieron atrapar al asesino, podría andar aún suelto por ahí- lo tomó de los hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear con fuerza para luego señalar el reloj.

-Además mira, ya casi es media noche- la verdad nadie se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle, aunque no era como si debiesen hacerlo, la mayoría consideraba eso de la medianoche sólo un cuento para asustar a los niños. Así que antes de que el pelirosa dijera nada más su amante lo interrumpió.

-Eres un baka Shuichi, eso pasó hace más de cuarenta años, de seguro el asesino ya murió, y sólo los niños pequeños le tienen miedo a las criaturas que salen a la media noche, no existen- Yuki jaló el brazo de su amante y lo sentó de un golpe junto a su hermano, el moreno sonrió al instante con picardía.

-Ni se te ocurra Tatsuha-

-Pero si yo no….-

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

PUM

Todo se detuvo por un instante, entre el escalofriante grito que provenía de arriba y el fuerte sonido de algo que caía estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, se habían quedado sin habla. Shuichi había tomado repentinamente una mano del escritor mientras Tatsuha había abrazado con fuerza al otro cantante. Hiro había permanecido en la misma posición pero una mirada de profundo terror había aparecido en su rostro, Fujisaki se le había acercado unos pasos.

El silencio se interrumpió abruptamente, alguien suplicaba por algo, y era una voz conocida. Todos permanecían en completo silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, pero es que había sido tan repentino…

-No…por favor…se que cometimos un error pero por favor no me hagas daño…te juró que haré todo que quieras…por favor…Lady Story estará aquí en unos minutos…por favor…- la anciana de la puerta, era ella, suplicaba entre sollozos.

-Dios mio…- Hiro casi cayó de la mecedora pero fue sostenido justo a tiempo por Fujisaki. Para ese momento Shuichi se había levantado de su asiento y corrido hasta estar al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Pero…por…Dios- el pelirosa estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, de no haber sido por la mano de Yuki que cubrió su boca lo habría dejado escapar.

-Por favor…por favor…llévatelo a él en mi lugar…- el escritor rodeo a su amante con el brazo libre, éste parecía a punto del colapso. Temblaba mientras sus pupilas dilatadas se mantenían fijas en lo que sucedía afuera. De pronto esa criatura de afuera fijó sus horribles ojos en las suyos y se paralizó al instante.

_**IT´S CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT AND SOMETHING EVIL´S LURKING IN THE DARK**__**  
**__**UNDER THE MOONLIGHT YOU SEE A SIGHT THAT ALMOST STOPS YOUR HEART**__**  
**__**YOU TRY TO SCREAM BUT TERROR TAKES THE SOUND BEFORE YOU MAKE IT**__**  
**__**YOU START TO FREEZE AS HORROR LOOKS YOU RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES,**__**  
**__**YOU´RE PARALYZED**_

_SE ACERCA LA MEDIANOCHE__  
__Y ALGO MALVADO ACECHA EN LA OSCURIDAD__  
__BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA__  
__VES ALGO QUE CASI TE PARA EL CORAZÓN__  
__INTENTAS GRITAR__  
__PERO EL TERROR ATRAPA EL SONIDO ANTES DE QUE LO HAGAS__  
__TE EMPIEZAS A HELAR__  
__MIENTRAS EL HORROR TE MIRA DIRECTAMENTE A LOS OJOS__  
__ESTÁS PARALIZADO_

Tatsuha mantenía a Ryuichi entre sus brazos mientras este trataba a toda costa de ver que era lo que sucedía, pero a juzgar por la mirada de los cuatro frente a la ventana, lo mejor era no dejarlo acercarse.

-K…el que está en el suelo es K…- Fujisaki sujetó con fuerza el brazo de su compañero pelirrojo y se tapó la boca con la mano libre. Hiro parecía incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo.

-K…- Ryuichi forcejeó con más fuerza y logró su cometido luego de golpear con algo de fuerza la entrepierna de quien lo sujetaba. Y al llegar frente a la ventana su expresión cambió abruptamente, de nuevo Tatsuha llegó a tiempo para evitar que gritara.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- la mujer grito justo antes de ser lanzada con una fuerza inconcebible contra una especie de cobertizo a unos metros de donde se encontraba, al instante K corrió la misma suerte pero éste fue lanzado junto a la enorme van negra de la que era dueño.

-¿Qué…es esa cosa…?- el moreno aún tenía al cantante de cabellos castaños abrazado contra su pecho mientras el rostro de éste se cubría con lágrimas.

-No lo sé…será mejor que salgamos de este lugar antes de que se de cuenta de que estamos aquí- Yuki volteó al pelirosa con algo de brusquedad y se encontró con sus pupilas nubladas por las lágrimas.

-Escúchame Shuichi, no sabemos que demonios pasa aquí pero quiero que te serenes y me sigas ¿entiendes?- el chico asintió a duras penas y se aferró con fuerza a la mano del rubio, negándose a dar la vuelta nuevamente y encontrarse con esa cosa frente a ellos.

-Tatsuha…- el monje casi cargó a Ryuichi para ponerlo de pie y dio un jalón al brazo del anonadado pelirrojo, quién parecía no salir aún del shock.

Corrieron hasta la puerta por donde había entrando a la habitación, para su desgracia la anciana le había puesto seguro y era imposible abrirla desde adentro. El escritor maldijo por lo bajo y soltó a su amante para buscar alguna otra salida.

-Parece que la única forma de salir es la ventana- Hiro se había recompuesto casi por completo y se encontraba recostado contra la pared al lado de la puerta, su mirada parecía vacía.

-No podemos hacer eso, ¿qué acaso no viste ese monstruo o lo que fuera?- Tatsuha comenzó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza mientras Ryuichi se mantenía sentado en el suelo.

-Parecía…una persona…una persona desfigurada…como en la película- Shuichi sostuvo un brazo del moreno para que dejara de golpear la puerta, él lo observó con curiosidad.

-Esas…son tonterías…eso sólo era una película nada más…sólo una película- Fujisaki se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, lucía más desesperado que nunca, la verdad, ninguno de sus compañeros lo había visto en estado antes.

-No tenemos otra opción, tendremos que salir por la ventana y tratar de esquivar a esa…cosa de afuera- Yuki se acercó de nueva a cuenta a la ventana.

-Ah..ya no se encuentra afuera…- todo volvió a la calma y el silencio, por un breve instante todos los ahí presentes pensaron que tal vez aquel episodio había sido un producto de su imaginación. Pánico colectivo tal vez, o era que luego de ver la tonta película en el avión y observar la tétrica fachada del orfanato habían caído en un momento de demencia…

Pero sus dudas irracionales fueron interrumpidas por un repentino estruendo, como de algo que se quiebra o es quebrado. Cuatro pares de ojos giraron en dirección al sonido para encontrarse un par de brazos gigantescos sujetando con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de Shuichi.

Los ojos del pelirosa se abrieron a más no poder y al instante comenzó a luchar para zafarse del fuerte agarre, pero era imposible, quién lo sujetaba poseía una fuerza sobrenatural.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese ayudarlo una de las enormes manos fue a parar a su cuello y lo siguiente que supieron era que el cantante había sido jalado hacia afuera.

Shuichi sintió el suelo en su rostro, tosió tratando de recuperar el aire pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, porque una sola cosa pasaba por su cabeza "huir".

_**´CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT**__**  
**__**AND NO ONE´S GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAST ABOUT**__**  
**__**STRIKE**__**  
**__**YOU KNOW IT´S THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT**__**  
**__**YOU´RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE INSIDE A KILLER, THRILLER**__**  
**__**TONIGHT**_

_PORQUE ESTO ES DE MIEDO__  
__UNA NOCHE DE MIEDO__  
__Y NADIE VA A SALVARTE__  
__DE LA BESTIA A PUNTO DE ATACAR__  
__SABES QUE ES DE MIEDO__  
__UNA NOCHE DE MIEDO__  
__LUCHAS POR TU VIDA__  
__EN UNA NOCHE__  
__ASESINA DE TERROR, SÍ_

-Lindo…lindo niño…- escuchó la distorsionada voz como en un sueño, su cabeza giró en dirección a aquel que lo había atacado. Un grito murió en su garganta mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. A lo lejos lograba captar otras voces, debían ser las de Yuki y los demás, sólo esperaba que al menos ellos pudiesen huir sin problemas.

Gateó lejos del gigante y hasta ese momento fue consciente del agujero en la pared del frente, así era como había logrado entrar a la casa. Concentró entonces toda su energía para poder llegar a esa salida, suponía que en campo abierto tenía más oportunidad de escapar, era rápido después de todo.

Claro, su atacante no iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles. De pronto se agachaba para tomar sus piernas y regresarlo al interior de la casa, pero una luz de esperanza llegó con el sonido de un disparo. K se encontraba de pie junto al agujero, con un arma en alto y un hilo de sangre corriendo por su sien.

El pelirosa no desaprovechó la distracción del extraño ser y valiéndose de agilidad logró pasar entre las enormes piernas. Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho cuando sintió dos goterones carmesí caer sobre sus brazos, era la sangre del gigante.

Rezó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que lo salvaran, que ese disparo hubiese dado en un órgano vital, o lo que fuera que pudiese detener a ese ser deforme. Logró ponerse en pie y corrió por el pasillo, la adrenalina corría por sus venas en enormes cantidades.

Al fin logró llegar al pie de las escaleras, frente a la puerta de salida que se abría de par en par ante sus ojos y se extrañó con que estaba desolado, ¿qué acaso Yuki y los demás seguían en aquella salita? Dudó por un momento, se debatía entre la idea de regresar y comprobar que hubiesen podido escapar o salir por la puerta y esperar a que se encontraran afuera esperándolo.

Pero antes de que tomara una decisión la puerta se cerró con brusquedad, sin razón aparente y sin nadie que lo provocara. El pelirosa se lanzó contra la inanimada superficie maderosa sólo para comprobar que estaba cerrada sin remedio. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero se vio atrapado de nuevo, sus únicas opciones eran regresar o subir las escaleras y esperar que pudiese encontrar algún modo de escapar.

-Dios mío- cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso debía ser un sueño, tal vez aún se encontraba en el avión y la película le había causado esa horrible pesadilla.

Pero no podía ser, en ese momento fue consciente de que algo arrastraba los pies en su dirección, debía ser ese horrible gigante. Contuvo las lágrimas y optó por la única opción viable a ese punto, subir por las escaleras y esperar escapar de alguna forma.

_**YOU HEAR THE DOOR SLAM AND REALIZE THERE´S NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN**__**  
**__**YOU FEEL THE COLD HAND AND WONDER IF YOU´LL EVER SEE THE SUN**__**  
**__**YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AND HOPE THAT THIS IS JUST**__**  
**__**IMAGINATION**__**  
**__**BUT ALL THE WHILE YOU HEAR THE CREATURE CREEPIN´ UP**__**  
**__**BEHIND**__**  
**__**YOU´RE OUT OF TIME**_

_OYES EL PORTAZO__  
__Y TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA__  
__SIENTES LA MANO FRÍA__  
__Y TE PREGUNTAS SI VOLVERÁS A VER EL SOL__  
__CIERRAS LOS OJOS__  
__Y ESPERAS QUE TAN SOLO SEA TU IMAGINACIÓN__  
__PERO EN TODO MOMENTO__  
__ESTÁS OYENDO LA CRIATURA DETRÁS DE TÍ__  
__HA LLEGADO TU HORA_

Yuki observaba boquiabierto como aquel ser o lo que fuera había tomado un trozo enorme de madera y lo había tirado en dirección a la pared. Fue consciente entonces que debía haberlo echo para librarse de la persona que le disparó. Pero él sólo pensaba en una cosa, Shuichi…

-Debemos salir de aquí, mientras está distraído podemos salir por la ventana- la voz de Hiroshi lo regresó por un momento a la realidad, por el agujero en la pared podía ver la parte baja del sobrenatural cuerpo que había arrastrado a Shuichi fuera.

-No…Shuichi está afuera y…- sintió como lo jalaban del brazo con brusquedad, se encontró con los desorbitados ojos de Tatsuha.

-No hay tiempo Eiri, primero debemos salvar nuestro pellejo antes de salvarlo a él. Así que lo mejor es salir de este maldito lugar y llamar a la policía- el rubio negó obstinado, tal vez porque sabía que estaban a decenas de millas del pueblo más cercano y que los inútiles policías no llegarían a tiempo…

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiese siquiera intentar escalar la ventana, ésta se cerró de golpe. Es más, escucharon decenas de sonidos iguales alrededor de la casa, cómo si toda salida posible hubiese sido sellada de pronto.

Los cuatro ahí presentes se miraron entre si asustados, y fue Tatsuha quien comenzó a golpear la ventana como loco. Pero por alguna razón desconocida, aquel vidrio parecía ser demasiado resistente y el moreno no había provocado ni un mínimo rasguño en él.

Yuki comprendió, fuera como fuera, esa visita al maldito orfanato estaba destinada a terminar en tragedia. No estaban ahí para cuidar a niños huérfanos, estaban ahí para ser el alimento de ese superdesarrollado y bestial hombre.

Recordó las palabras que habían salido con una voz fuera de este mundo "lindo…lindo niño…" Shuichi estaba en peligro y si no podían salir de ahí al menos tenía que encontrarlo y protegerlo como fuera posible.

-Eso no servirá de nada Tatsuha, será mejor que salgamos de aquí y busquemos otra salida, esa cosa debió haber entrado de alguna forma- Hiro fue el primero en reaccionar a sus palabras, jaló a Fujisaki del brazo y le lanzó una determinante mirada a Ryuichi.

El latoso cantante tomó el brazo de Tatsuha y éste dejó de luchar contra la ventana, iban a seguir las instrucciones de Yuki, no tenían nada que perder, estaban atrapados de todos modos.

-Ese…hombre…o lo que sea ya no está ahí- Suguro señaló el agujero en pared y todos fueron conscientes de ello, definitivamente aquel ser había ido detrás de Shuichi.

-Vamos- el escritor fue el primero en atravesar el agujero, su cabeza giró en todas direcciones, comprobando que el gigante había desaparecido pero que el loco manager de su amante yacía sobre el suelo a unos metros de él.

-K…- Hiro salió detrás del rubio y corrió a asistir a su manager, el americano sangraba por la cabeza y estaba inconsciente. La pared detrás de él se encontraba intacta.

-¿Cómo entró?- Ryuichi se inclinó también sobre el americano mientras Tatsuha y Fujisaki miraban a todos lados.

-No lo se, pero será mejor que lo llevemos lejos de este lugar, no podemos dejarlo solo- Yuki suspiró, sabía que llevar a K inconsciente sólo les quitaría tiempo, pero no podía quejarse porque la idea de dejarlo ahí era estúpida.

Pero mientras ellos levantaban al rubio algo extraño sucedió, como si hubiesen tenido suficiente, la casa comenzó a temblar. Todos se sostuvieron como les fuera posible, sin embargo las paredes parecían cobrar vida y sin poder evitarlo fueron separados por enormes planchas de madera. Yuki sólo atinó a tomar el brazo de su hermano quedando ambos del lado más cercano al pasillo, que llevaba de regreso a las escaleras.

Tatsuha rabió, por supuesto, Ryuichi había quedado atrapado sin escapatoria del otro lado y eso no le causaba la menor gracia.

-¡Ryuichi!- apaleó la pared con ganas y sin ningún resultado, su hermano lo detuvo antes de que siguiera cometiendo estupideces.

-No puedes romper esa pared sólo con tus golpes, lo mejor será tratar de buscar una salida y ya luego veremos como reunirnos- muy a su pesar el pelinegro aceptó, no había forma de atravesar esa pared.

-Busquemos a Shuichi entonces, debió haber corrido a la puerta principal- ambos asintieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a andar rumbo a las escaleras. Cada uno con preocupaciones distintas.

Shuichi caminaba sigiloso entre el pasillo, hacía un rato había visto como su perseguidor subía por las escaleras con lento paso. Tal vez su altura lo hacía ir despacio, al menos ese era un punto a su favor.

Aunque las cosas no pintaban bien arriba, esa casa era enorme, y no se había atrevido a subir más a pesar de que las escaleras indicaban que existía un tercer nivel. Había optado por tomar el lado derecho luego de subir, un enorme pasillo interminable era todo lo que sus ojos captaban y todas las puertas que probaba estaban cerradas.

Desde hacía un buen rato que no escuchaba sonido alguno, a excepción del aire sibilante en el exterior y las ramas de los árboles moviéndose en compás. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y tenía una herida sangrante en su brazo derecho, algo que debió haber pasado cuando el gigante lo sacó tan bruscamente de la salita. Además la sangre de ese ser sobrenatural escurría también por sus brazos.

-Linda…linda muñequita…juega…juega…conmigo- se paralizó de pronto, no había sido su imaginación, estaba seguro que de haber escuchado un infantil vocecita.

Su mano inconscientemente se había posado sobre el pomo de una puerta, la giro al tratar de enderezarse y cayó de trasero sobre el suelo de la habitación que acababa de abrir sin querer. Su corazón bombeaba sangre con fuerza, y es que se había dado cuenta que la vocecita de antes provenía de ese lugar precisamente.

-Linda…linda muñequita…juega…juega…conmigo- volteó con el rostro aterrorizado y su garganta se secó al contemplar al dueño de la voz, era un niño pequeño que se inclinaba sobre una figura inerte sobre el suelo.

Había sangre, por todos lados, en los labios, en la cara, en el rubio cabello, en sus manos y su cuerpo. Ese pequeño devoraba por pedazos a la inerte figura, una oleada de horror atravesó entonces el cuerpo de Shuichi, justo cuando los ojos sin pupilas del niño se posaban sobre él.

Se levantó a toda velocidad, la adrenalina parecía haber aumentado en cantidad, si es que eso era posible, y cerró la puerta con una fuerza que no sabía poseía. Corrió de regreso a la escalera, olvidándose por completo del gigante que lo había atacado en primer lugar.

_**CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT**__**  
**__**THERE AIN´T NO SECOND CHANCE AGAINST THE THING WITH**__**  
**__**FORTY EYES**__**  
**__**YOU KNOW IT´S THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT**__**  
**__**YOU´RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE INSIDE OF KILLER, THRILLER TONIGHT**_

_PORQUE ESTO ES DE MIEDO__  
__UNA NOCHE DE MIEDO__  
__Y NADIE VA A SALVARTE__  
__DE LA BESTIA A PUNTO DE ATACAR__  
__SABES QUE ES DE MIEDO__  
__UNA NOCHE DE MIEDO__  
__LUCHAS POR TU VIDA__  
__EN UNA NOCHE__  
__ASESINA DE TERROR, SÍ_

Llegó al inició del graderío y un grito fue suprimido por un par de manos conocidas, el aroma que le llegó con la ráfaga de viento le era familiar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin querer y observó como Yuki lo jalaba con fuerza al lado izquierdo, entraron en una habitación abierta y cerraron de golpe. El gigante los había encontrado de nueva cuenta…


	2. Chapter 2

En un parpadeo Shuichi se vio siendo arrastrado dentro de la habitación más cercana. La mano que había suprimido sus gritos aún permanecía sobre su boca y podía percibir la presencia de otra persona que revoloteaba a su alrededor. De un portazo la puerta que les había permitido la entrada se cerró y antes de poder reaccionar se encontraba frente a una especie de trampilla antigua.

-Se acerca- escuchó la voz de su amante como en otra dimensión, aún agachado frente a la trampilla pudo observar de reojo una cama desordenada con restos de una sustancia desconocida sobre las sabanas, no quiso averiguar más.

De cualquier modo alguien abrió la destartalada trampilla para luego, con brusquedad, obligarlo a agacharse para que así comenzar a recorrer el extenso túnel que se abría frente a él. Y él dudó por un momento, no le parecía la mejor opción meterse por aquel agujero digno de una película de terror, aunque al escuchar los fuertes golpes que su atacante propinaba a la puerta, no le quedo más opción que armarse de valor y comenzar a avanzar.

Sentía la presencia de Yuki detrás, junto con la de la persona que lo acompañaba, percibió como la trampilla era cerrada y como los golpes se alejaban a medida que avanzaban.

-¿Qué pasará si este túnel sólo nos lleva de regreso con ese gigante?- la voz de Tatsuha, estaba seguro, a pesar del miedo que resaltaba en su voz sabía que era él. Y aunque era lamentable su situación, le pareció reconfortante saber que al menos el moreno se encontraba bien.

-Déjate de estupideces, tal vez nos lleve a la salida, ten un poco más de fe- Shuichi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, para ese momento había dejado de escuchar los forcejeos del gigante sobre la puerta. Tal vez se debía a que se estaban alejando, aunque también cabía la posibilidad que hubiese logrado entrar.

-¿No nos perseguirá?- la voz le salió temblorosa e insegura, aún no se recuperaba del susto y no lo haría hasta que lograran escapar de esa casa, hasta que encontrara al resto de sus compañeros.

-Este lugar es demasiado estrecho, necesitaría de un cuerpo mil veces más pequeño para poder entrar- tuvo que admitir que su amante tenía razón, apenas si lograba moverse dentro de aquellas angostas paredes, no podía imaginarse al gigantesco "hombre" entrando para perseguirlos.

-Yuk, ¿te encuentras bien?- sentía la respiración del rubio bastante cerca, algo que en definitiva lo aliviaba, pero aún así quería asegurarse que estuviese bien.

-No estoy herido si es lo que quieres saber, aunque no creo estar del todo bien- el pelirosa comprendió al instante, él mismo se sentía de esa manera. Era un pandemónium …

-¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?- Tatsuha gimió levemente, provocando que ambos detuvieran su avance.

-¿Tastuha, estás bien?- el muchacho se limitó a dirigirles un desabrido "si" antes de indicarle a su hermano que prosiguieran.

-Pensaba en Ryuichi, debe estar muy asustado-

-¿Dónde ha quedado?- el pelinegro soltó otro quejido antes de contestar.

-Cuando salimos por el agujero que ese gigante hizo cuando te sacó, encontramos a tu manager inconsciente sobre el suelo. Ryu se acercó a ayudarle y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta una especie de plancha de madera nos separó. No tuve más opción que seguir a mi hermano mientras te buscaba-Shuichi suspiró, el sólo pensar que sus amigos se encontraban en quién sabe que situación le provocaba un profundo miedo.

-De seguro están bien, son fuertes, Hiro los cuidará- el pelirosa trató de darse ánimos con esa perspectiva, aunque realmente era imposible saber si podrían estar a salvo dentro de aquel lugar de locos.

Guardaron silencio un momento, cada quién con sus propias preocupaciones. No duraron mucho tiempo así, sin embargo, Shuichi de pronto había logrado divisar a la distancia una especie de portezuela blanca, un poco más grande que la que habían usado para entrar. El espacio reducido de las paredes comenzaba a ensancharse, permitiéndoles andar con más soltura.

-Veo una salida- sintió el repentino cambió en la respiración de Yuki, ésta se volvió más calmada, inclusive la podría calificar como un síntoma de alivio.

Llegaron a la dichosa salida y fue el cantante quien colocó la mano sobre la superficie. La sintió fría, como si se tratara de la puerta de una nevera, pero le restó importancia al saberla como su única esperanza para escapar de ahí. Empujó con fuerza entonces, logrando moverla más fácilmente de lo que se había imaginado, descubriendo una deslumbrante ráfaga de luz.

Cubrió su rostro con el brazo y esperó hasta poder acostumbrarse a semejante cambió de luminosidad, sus amatistas se contrajeron como las pupilas de un gato y al fin logró distinguir la extraña habitación que se extendía frente a ellos.

-No es la salida- observó desconcertado el rostro de su amante a unos palmos del suyo, apoyado contra su hombro, Tatsuha lo imitaba del otro lado.

Frente a los tres pares de ojos se ampliaba una enorme extensión de agua, cristalina e inmóvil. Como un espejo gigante todo permanecía en la más extraña de las tranquilidades, lanzando una peculiar luminosidad blanca que la hacía aún más sospechosa.

-¿Entramos?- Shuichi lanzó la pregunta con nerviosismo, aunque fuera la opción más factible, había un problema más grande que debían plantearse antes de hacerlo. Su mano, que permanecía casi tocando el líquido, se movió con algo de brusquedad para alejarse, provocando así que una extraña onda se extendiera hasta desaparecer de vista.

-A menos que quieras encontrarse con ese extraño allá atrás creo que no tenemos otra opción- Yuki le observó con pena, parecía que ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que decía, y no era para menos. Él y su hermano se alejaron del cantante.

-Pero, quién sabe que podrá haber ahí dentro- el pelirosa echó el cuerpo hacía atrás y se apoyó con algo de temor sobre uno de los lados del túnel, así tenía más libertad para observar a quienes lo acompañaban.

-Teniendo en cuenta como llegamos hasta aquí y todo lo que ha sucedido, podríamos inclusive encontrar al monstruo del lago Ness- Tatsuha imitó el gesto de su cuñado y se acomodó a su lado, el escritor no tuvo más remedio que sentarse frente a los dos.

-Pues así como lo ves sólo tenemos dos opciones, regresar por donde vinimos y correr el riesgo de encontrarnos con ese "hombre" o entrar ahí- Yuki señaló la habitación con desgana, sus opciones no eran muy buenas.

-Esto es horrible- el pelirosa levantó los iris amatistas y soltó el aire pesadamente. Sus dos acompañantes le echaron un vistazo entonces, y gracias a la reciente luminosidad pudieron contemplar la desgarbada imagen que presentaba: con el abrigo a medio poner, sangre coagulada manchando distintos puntos en su cuerpo y el cabello alborotado sin remedio. Daba la impresión de haber salido de una masacre.

-¿Estás herido Shuichi?- el moreno alejó un brazo con el rostro compungido al observar la sangre que se había pegado en su abrigo.

El pelirosa por su parte se observó a si mismo con algo de duda, encontrándose con los restos de sangre del gigante, además de la herida en su brazo derecho. Había empezado a molestarle cuando el pelinegro provocó el movimiento.

-Yo…creo que mi brazo se lastimó cuando ese…lo que sea…me sacó de la habitación. El resto de la sangre no es mía, cuando K le disparó fui salpicado con la sangre de esa cosa- Yuki dibujo una expresión de preocupación, bastante rara en él, antes de acercar su rostro al de Shuichi.

-Déjame ver la herida- el escritor extendió una mano y el pelirosa no dudó un instante en prestarle su brazo lastimado.

-Parece que no es muy profunda pero lo mejor sería vendarla- de un movimiento soltó la extremidad ajena y procedió a revisar sus bolsillos. Encontró un pañuelo blanco y al instante lo utilizó para cubrir la fea lesión.

-Con esto bastará hasta que consigamos algo mejor- el pelirosa asintió con alivio, el ardor permanecía pero las atenciones de su amante no estaban de más.

-Bueno, ahí eso. Ahora debemos decidir que hacer- el menor del grupo señaló la salida a un lado, los otros dos se miraron entre sí como analizando la situación.

-Hay buena iluminación y debería haber una orilla contraria- Shuichi llevó de nueva cuenta la vista a la vasta extensión de agua frente a sus ojos, era imposible saber si había una orilla contraria.

-Claro, aunque quién sabe qué podemos encontrar bajo nosotros o qué tan profundo está- Yuki se acercó con sigilo hasta tener una mano casi dentro del agua.

-Si regresamos corremos un riesgo mayor, no me veo capaz de luchar contra esa cosa- el cantante apretó su herida inconsciente, el terror que aquel "hombre"le provocaba estaba muy por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Bien, después de ti- Tatsuha señaló la superficie cristalina del agua.

-Tal vez sea bueno idea, que yo entre primero- el pelirosa observó a su amante con determinación mientras se ponía de rodillas y se acercaba. Fue detenido por Yuki, por supuesto.

-No veo porque tengas que hacerlo- con una expresión intimidante escudriñó el rostro del cantante. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo hacer locuras.

-Peso menos, si algo pasa podrías sacarme con la ayuda de Tatsuha, no sería un gran problema. También soy más rápido y podría huir con más facilidad- hizo el intentó de avanzar nuevamente, pero fue detenido otra vez.

-Esto es una locura- Tastuha se había acercado a su hermano y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

-Nada malo pasará, sólo confía en mí- Shuichi sonrío a duras penas, aunque algo en su expresión determinada logró hacer desistir al rubio. Éste lo soltó despacio.

-Eres un baka y nada puede cambiar eso- Yuki bajó la cabeza acongojado y dejó que su alocado amante se prepara para entrar al agua.

-¿Sabes nadar?- el moreno le observó con una ceja levantada, a veces Shuichi daba la impresión de ser demasiado despistado.

-Por supuesto, y soy muy rápido- el extraño gesto del cantante provocó una risita despreocupada por parte de ambos hermanos, nunca cambiaría

-Sólo ten cuidado, no quiero tener que organizar tu funeral, sería un desastre- esta vez fue el pelirosa quien rió. Yuki lo miraba con seriedad.

-Estaré bien- acarició la mejilla de su amante antes de mover las piernas y lograr colocarlas dentro del agua, soltó un respingo al comprobar lo fría que estaba. Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de decidirse a entrar, y cuando lo hizo se hundió completamente.

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su amante y su cuñado, aunque no pudo distinguir que decían. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente concentrados en su alrededor, donde todo parecía tan claro e insólito. Las ropas le dificultaban la tarea de moverse pero aún así logró avanzar unos palmos al centro. No veía la orilla contraria, pero fue un alivio comprobar que el lugar no era tan hondo.

Sus amatistas examinaron con detenimiento la base blanca debajo de sus pies y con júbilo divisaron una portilla plateada a unos palmos de donde se encontraba. Del otro lado debía haber más agua, pero no perdía nada con probar a ver si encontraba una salida. Sin embargo, el aire se le acabó en el instante en que se disponía a nadar hacía la portezuela, obligándole a subir con prisas.

-Shuichi- respiró con alivio al sentir el aire fresco de la superficie y al girar la cabeza se encontró con una mano extendida frente a él. La tomó sin atreverse a salir, temblaba bastante.

-Hay…uuu…una….pue….puerta- Yuki lo jaló con algo de fuerza, aunque sin lograr sacarlo, se acercó hasta el tembloroso rostro.

-¿Una puerta?- asintió con dificultad.

-Entra…ré…..de…nu….nuevo….haber….si lo…logro…en…entrar…- su amante asintió al tiempo que soltaba su mano de nuevo y le lanzaba una mirada de ánimo, el chico se volvió a hundir, divisando la portilla casi al instante. Sonrió internamente mientras se acercaba con esfuerzo, la ropa se volvía cada vez más estorbosa.

Su insistencia rindió frutos cuando logró al fin poner su mano sobre la argolla dorada que flotaba por encima de la portezuela, ésta se abrió con extrema facilidad, provocando una sonrisa altanera en la faz del pelirosa. El chico agradeció internamente y seguidamente se dispuso a entrar, pero algo lo detuvo bruscamente…

Soltó un poco de aire al sentir una punzada dolorosa en su pierna derecha y se giró bruscamente lleno de pánico. Sin embargo, no encontró nada, a pesar de que sus ojos amatistas giraban en todas direcciones aterrados. Otra punzada igual a la anterior lo hizo soltar más aire y de paso comenzar a ascender.

Entonces, a un par de centímetros de su rostro lo encontró, al causante de las picaduras. "Una medusa". Abrió los ojos a más no poder y dejó que su boca hiciera lo mismo, soltando una gran cantidad de burbujas al tiempo que movía los brazos desesperado por salir.

Dos o tres piquetes dolorosos en sus piernas y Shuichi sintió que moriría, con mas desesperación que antes agito su cuerpo hasta lograr alcanzar la superficie, para entonces un grupo bastante grande de los tentaculados animales se había juntado a su alrededor.

-MEDUSAS- su grito alertó a los dos hermanos Uesugi, quienes habían esperado inquietos la salida del pelirosa y se sorprendieron al encontrarlo bastante lejos de la orilla.

-Shuichi, nada hacía acá- Yuki se acercó desesperado al agua y sin pensárselo se adentró a ella de un salto, Tatsuha lo siguió.

-No…no…te acerques…estoy…rodeado- ante semejante confesión ambos hermanos se mantuvieron quietos en su lugar, ambos respirando con dificultad gracias al frío.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Tatsuha observó a su hermano con duda, el escritor mantenía fija la mirada en su amante.

-¿Crees poder eludirlas?- el pelirosa se mantenía a flote bajo mínimos movimientos de sus brazos, no quería que esas cosas lo atacaran de nuevo.

-Tal…vez…si me…hundo de…nuevo- el agua se movía al compas de los cuerpos, con ondas expansivas que se perdían en la vasta extensión. Shuichi temblaba sin control mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Sabía que algunas picaduras de medusa podían ser mortales, y comenzaba a sentir el efecto del veneno en sus piernas.

-Nos hundiremos todos, saldremos por esa puerta que encontraste- el rubio quería parecer sereno, aunque el miedo de perder a Shuichi lo hacía temblar más que el agua fría. Su hermano se mantenía a su lado, respirando con fuerza.

-Bi…bien- el cantante cerró los ojos un instante antes de que su amante diera la señal, a cada momento se sentía peor.

-Ahora- sin saber cómo, el pelirosa logró hundirse de nuevo, sus ojos divisaron las decenas de transparentes seres tentaculados que lo rodeaban. Sabía que si tocaba de nuevo sus tentáculos estaba frito, así que con cuidado logro esquivar la mayoría. A lo lejos podía ver como Yuki y Tatsuha abrían la portezuela.

Su amante lo llamó con la mano, alrededor de los hermanos permanecían quietas varias medusas, aunque lo suficientemente alejadas como para representar amenaza. Y aunque Shuichi estaba agotado, usó el último vestigio de fuerza para llegar hasta el rubio, provocando que un último piquete ardiera en su mano derecha.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar la mitad del aire que conservaba, Yuki sujetó su mano y lo jaló hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos y así poder salir por la extraña abertura bajo sus pies. Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente sobre una superficie dura y lisa, sin agua a su alrededor.

Tatsuha se incorporó de un salto para asistirlos, aunque el rubio había reaccionado casi al instante para agacharse sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su amante, comprobando horrorizado que no respiraba.

-Demonios- comenzó con dándole respiración de boca a boca, tal y como recordaba haber aprendido en el instituto, muchos años atrás. Agradeció no haber olvidado, aunque sus esfuerzos no parecían estar dando ningún resultado, Shuichi permanecía quieto sobre el suelo, pálido y sin señales de vida.

-Vamos…despierta Shuichi- el menor de los Uesugi permanecía sentado de rodillas al lado de su hermano, en su expresión se adivinaba la preocupación, aunque no podía hacer mucho sostenía la mano derecha del pelirosa entre las suyas.

Los minutos pasaban y en la mente del escritor se repetía una frase:

"…_después de cuatro minutos sin oxígeno las células cerebrales comienzan a morir provocando daños irreparables…"_

-No, tú eres fuerte Shu, tienes que regresar- no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que habían salido de esa extraña agua, y qué decir de cómo lo habían logrado. El rubio no había tenido tiempo de analizar la bizarra experiencia.

Cada vez más desesperado, Yuki, administraba oxigeno a los afectados pulmones de su amante. Y a cada segundo se odiaba más a si mismo por no lograr nada, no sabía qué haría si llegaba a perder a Shuichi y no quería averiguarlo. Tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo, lo que fuera…

"Cof, Cof, Cof"

El color pareció regresar al escritor al contemplar como el cantante expulsaba el agua acumulada en sus pulmones y tosía desesperado por obtener oxígeno. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo ayudó a incorporase, el alivio que sentía en ese momento era increíble.

-Yu…cof…ki…cof- el aludido sonrió aliviado y estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas de alegría, de no ser porque su orgullo a veces era demasiado grande para contenerlo, lo hubiese hecho.

-Estoy aquí, no te preocupes, ya todo está bien- el pelirosa se dejó abrazar por su amante, la verdad él también se sentía aliviado, los momentos en el agua habían sido aterradores.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato, con Tatsuha muy calladito a su lado, el moreno parecía estar digiriendo lento todo lo que había pasad en minutos. Ninguno se había puesto a analizar el lugar donde se encontraban, y se llevarían una sorpresa cuando lo hicieran…

-Demonios- Ryuichi terminó por patear con fuerza la enorme plancha de madera que había aparecido frente a ellos. Había pasado al menos media hora desde que habían dejado de escuchar los gritos de Tatsuha y aún no lograban encontrar una salida.

-No resolverás nada con hacer eso Sakuma-san, lo mejor será esperar a que K-san despierte y así poder buscar alguna otra forma de salir de aquí- el castaño suspiró resignado pero obedeció, sentándose al lado de Hiro.

-¿Y si ese…"hombre"…regresa?- Fujisaki se mantenía acurrucado contra la pared, con las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho y una expresión torturada. Aún no salía de su estado de shock.

-No podrá pasar por la pared- el pelirrojo trató de parecer convincente al decir aquello, aunque no le había salido muy bien, después de ver como ese gigante sacaba con facilidad a Shuichi de la habitación no le cabía duda que podría despedazar la enorme plancha de madera sin esfuerzo.

-Dile eso a Shuichi, ya viste como lo arrastró hacia afuera- el tecladista soltó otro sonoro suspiro y esta vez hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Debemos tener confianza en que todo estará bien, si comenzamos a hacer cosas llevados por el pánico todo nos saldrá mal- Hiro soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y colocó una mano sobre la rubia cabeza de su manager.

-Yo sólo espero que Tatsuha, Shuichi y Eiri se encuentren bien- Ryuichi apoyó la cabeza contra la pared cansinamente y cerró los ojos al instante. El guitarrista lo observó con pena, él también estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

…mmm- los tres conscientes se alertaron al instante, K parecía estar despertando y se removía despacito sobre el regazo del pelirrojo.

-Está despertando- el guitarrista ayudó a su manager para que pudiese ponerse en pie y le sonrió animado al observar como abría los ojos.

-K- el americano se puso en pie bruscamente al observar el sonriente rostro de Hiro y gracias al repentino movimiento estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, de no ser por los buenos reflejos del muchacho lo habría hecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien K?- el alocado cantante de cabellos castaños se acercó a su antiguo manager y le lanzó una preocupada mirada. Éste tardo un momento antes de contestar.

-Eso creo, aunque me duele bastante la cabeza- llevó una mano hasta su frente y cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, al parecer se sentía mareado.

-Debiste haber recibido un buen golpe por parte del gigante, vimos como lanzaba un trozo de pared contra ti- Fujisaki se había puesto en pie y observaba también a su manager.

-Sí, recuerdo que le disparé para que dejará a Shuichi en paz y luego me lanzó algo- apartó su mano del rostro y pasó la vista por sus tres acompañantes, una expresión desconcertada se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y el resto?-

-No sabemos cómo pero esa plancha de madera apareció de la nada y nos dejó encerrados aquí, Shuichi, Tatsuha-san y Yuki-san quedaron del otro lado- el pelirrojo lo observó preocupado mientras hablaba, si alguien podría comprender la gravedad del problema ese era K.

-Entiendo, entonces deberíamos buscar una salida- sus acompañantes observaron como se apartaba del pelirrojo y se apoyaba contra la pared al tiempo que sacaba un arma del cinto y la examinaba.

-Aún tengo algunas balas así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, aunque luego de ver como ese maldito fenómeno recibía mis golpes sin inmutarse quién sabe que podamos hacer- volvió a meter el arma en su lugar y pasó la vista por sus tres protegidos.

-De todos modos no podemos salir, todas las puertas están selladas, hemos tratado abrirlas pero nada ha funcionado. Estamos atrapados de este lado- Hiro señalo el par de puertas que permanecían inanimadas a ambos lados del pasillo, hacía rato que habían desistido en su intento de abrirlas.

-Tal vez si usamos la fuerza bruta podamos hacerlo- el americano dejó de apoyarse contra la puerta y avanzó con toda la intención de patear una puerta. Pero todo quedó sólo como un mero propósito, porque en ese preciso instante la puerta que habían tratado de abrir con tanta desesperación, Hiro, Fujisaki y Ryuichi se abrió suavemente con un rechinar tétrico…

-Que demonios…- el rubio observó atónito como la superficie de madera terminaba su recorrido frente a sus ojos mientras un boquete oscuro se extendía de cara a todos.

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla, esa maldita puerta estaba herméticamente cerrada, ni siquiera entre los tres logramos abrirla. Y ahora…- el más joven del grupo retrocedió aterrado, con las manos sobre su boca. Hiro lo detuvo.

-Sea como sea, está abierta y creo que debemos entrar. No hay otra salida- el guitarrista habló con firmeza, a pesar de que por dentro se muriera del miedo. No tenían otra salida.

-Creo que Hiroshi tiene razón, debemos entrar y buscar una forma de salir de aquí, si nos quedamos en afuera no conseguiremos nada- K desenfundó su arma y apuntó decidido al interior del agujero negro.

El pelirrojo asintió decidido mientras empujaba con algo de fuerza a su compañero de banda. Ryuichi se había posicionado, sorprendentemente, junto a su antiguo manager, con el móvil en alto, dando luz.

-Vamos entonces- todos tragaron duro y entraron en aquel desconocido espacio…

Luego de un suspiro exagerado por parte de Tatsuha la pareja de oro de Japón se había separado. El pelirosa con el persistente ardor causado por las heridas de las medusas, sumado a la molestia que la herida en el brazo le provocaba.

-Ite- una vez se hubo separado del rubio acercó su mano derecha al rostro, aún estaba cubierta parcialmente por el grueso guante negro, aunque la picadura del animal había provocado una abertura.

-¿Te duele algo?- el escritor se acercó a él y observó como sostenía su mano con aprensión.

-Las medusas me picaron varis veces, la última lo hizo en mi mano- le mostro la superficie enrojecida de su mano y formó una mueca cuando el rubio le quitó el guante.

-Tengo que lavarte con algo, veamos si encontramos algo para hacerlo- jaló con suavidad el brazo de Shuichi ayudándolo a ponerse en pie y lo dirigió con cuidado al frente, a juzgar por los rasgones en su pantalón también habían picado sus piernas.

Pero cuando el rubio levantó la mirada, con toda la intención de buscar algo con que curar a su amante, se encontró con lo inimaginable. Cosa que sólo provoco el detener de sus pasos y que un escalofrió recorriera su espina.

-¿Qué demonios?- sus dos acompañantes reaccionaron ante sus palabras y al instante llevaron la vista hasta donde él la tenía fija. El cantante se sobresaltó y retiró el brazo de manos de su amante, se aferró al brazo de este con la mano izquierda.

-Yuki…- Tatsuha se acercó a la pareja con los ojos bien abiertos, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con algo semejante. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para no dejar escapar el grito que purgaba por salir.

Frente a sus ojos yacían dos camillas, separadas por una distancia prudente. Sobre cada lecho se encontraba una mujer. Dos mujeres entonces, que a juzgar por su apariencia estaban encintas, pero además de encintas permanecían conectadas a decenas de aparatos extraños.

Cables, tubos, agujas y demás cosas insólitas se extendían por sus cuerpos. Y sus ojos, permanecían abiertos a causa de una especie de aparatos en forma de arañas que los cubrían por completo. Aunque ambas mujeres carecían de pupilas…

-Esto es de…locos…- Yuki se llevó una mano a la cabeza con total desconcierto, pensando en el por qué, ¿qué demonios era ese lugar? Se supone que habían sido enviados a un orfanato para tratar con niños huérfanos, no a una casa del terror.

-Tenemos que encontrar una salida, quién sabe cada cuanto revisan a estas pobres desgraciadas…será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes- el rubio observó a su hermano con extrañeza, para su sorpresa el moreno estaba siendo el sensato del grupo.

-Bien…busquemos una salida- el rubio tomó la mano sana de Shuichi con algo de fuerza y lo jaló con él mientras recorría el lugar en busca de una salida. El cantante seguía abstraído observado a las dos pobres criaturas, sin saber si estaban vivas o muertas…

-Esto me servirá para curarte- el pelirosa regresó su atención al escritor mientras éste tomaba con cuidado su brazo herido, removía el pañuelo que había amarrado sobre la herida abierta y lo metía en una especie de lavamanos bastante amplio. El agua fría alivio momentáneamente el ardor en la herida y lo hizo suspirar con alivio.

-De seguro encontramos gasas o alcohol por aquí, no podemos dejar que esto se infecte- Shuichi no dijo nada, sólo se dejó hacer, y en un momento observó como su amante tomaba varias cosas de un estante al lado de una de las camillas.

-Extiende el brazo- obedeció al instante y sintió una sustancia fría sobre la llaga, provocando que alejara instintivamente el brazo al sentir también un ardor bastante fuerte.

-Ite, eso arde- infló sus cachetes en una expresión infantil y observó a su amante con reproche. Éste sólo suspiró resignado, a pesar de todo Shuichi nunca cambiaba.

-Sólo será un momento, debo hacerlo para que se cure. Luego pondré un poco de ese suero en las picaduras de medusa y podremos salir de aquí sin problemas- el pelirosa dudó un momento antes de volver a entregar su brazo al rubio, quién le sonrió tratando de calmarlo y siguió con su tarea de curarlo.

Mientras tanto Tatsuha recorría el lugar con algo de desesperación, no le parecía prudente lo que su hermano y su cuñado hacían, aunque comprendía que el cantante estuviese herido debían salir de ahí a prisa.

El moreno se detuvo frente a una especie de puerta enorme, más bien una plancha de metal blanco, colocó ambas manos tratando de abrirla pero no tuvo suerte. Estaba impenetrablemente sellada.

-Es una maldición- desistió en sus intentos de abrir y apoyó la frente contra la fría superficie. Escuchaba los quejidos de Shuichi a unos palmos de él, pero lo único que importaba ahora era cómo salir de ahí.

-My Honey Ryuichi- cerró los ojos frustrado, si tan sólo supiera como se encontraba el castaño se sentiría mejor.

Y mientras el moreno se lamentaba por su mala suerte algo inesperado sucedió, tal y como pasaba todo en ese malévolo lugar, la puerta en la que estaba sostenido comenzó a abrirse.

El muchacho retrocedió alarmado y trató de buscar a su hermano con la mirada, pero algo desagradable fue todo lo que lograron captar sus ojos…

--


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Pues, aquí vengo con la tercera entrega de este fic... jijijijjiji. Siempre recordándoles que Gravitation no es mio sino de la genial Maki Murakami. Y sin más que decir ENJOY!

Perdiéndose en la oscuridad sin fin, un pasillo interminable los esperaba al frente, de madera gastada que crujía a cada paso que avanzaban. El silencio predominaba, a pesar de su acompasado respirar todo a su alrededor parecía detenido.

Ryuichi sostenía su móvil en alto, apenas iluminando el pasaje, dificultando su andar y el de sus aterrados compañeros. Caminaban en sincronía, bastante cerca los unos de los otros, desesperados buscando una salida o algún indicio de que ese lugar tuviese un tope, un final.

-¿Cómo sabemos que esto tiene un final?- Fujisaki, el más joven del grupo, había pronunciado palabra primero, con un ligero temblor en la voz y algo parecido a un sollozo saliendo de sus labios a cada poco.

-No lo sabemos, pero es mejor avanzar a quedarnos esperando en un lugar, que tenemos la certeza no tiene salida. Si esto no funciona aún nos queda la opción de regresar- el manager de Bad Luck hablaba sereno, fingido o no, su temple alentaba a sus protegidos…

Siguieron su avance silencioso, con los ojos bien abiertos y los sentidos alerta, buscando, buscando, buscando. Lidiaban con más de un problema, la escasa iluminación siendo el principal de ellos y eso sólo dificultaba su cometido: encontrar una salida…

Fue entonces cuando la expresión de Ryuichi pasó de taciturna a animada en un instante, porque a unos metros había distinguido, con su privilegiada vista, lo que parecía ser una puerta blanca.

-K, adelante hay una puerta- el alivio no se dejo esperar, los otros cuatro sufrieron también una relajación considerable, todos pensaban lo mismo, "estamos salvados".

Que equivocados estaban…

Como una nebulosa ráfaga de terror, un tintineo los paralizó, provocado tal vez por una campanilla o un cascabel, un tintineo que provenía de arriba, del techo. Y asustados como estaban ninguno se atrevía a moverse, mucho menos echar un vistazo y comprobar la existencia de ese "algo" que tintineaba.

Pero la naturaleza humana es curiosa, y el descuidado Ryuichi Sakuma no pudo resistir la intriga, así que levantó la cabeza, imitando el gesto con su mano derecha, la que sostenía el móvil.

Un segundo, eso fue todo lo que tomó, en un segundo todo fue del pasivo al activo, iniciando con la repentina carrera del joven Fujisaki Suguro, quién tomó como objetivo la puerta que el alocado cantante de cabellos castaños había divisado segundos atrás.

Dos tiros siguieron la súbita huida de Suguro, dos tiros que buscaban un objetivo, el extraño ser que se aferraba al hombro de Ryuichi, quién gritaba desesperado por ayuda. El dulce Kumagoro a metros de su dueño observaba inmóvil como el cantante era atacado por algo inconcebible, una aberración.

Un disparo más y la criatura al fin dejó de moverse, aunque no por ello soltó el mancillado cuerpo de su víctima, por lo que éste seguía gritando con toda la fuerza que era capaz. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no lograban enfocar nada más allá de la oscuridad y la tenue fosforescencia que emanaba su atacante.

-Tranquilo, ya todo está bien- K tomó el abandonado teléfono del cantante y con mucho cuidado logró deshacer el agarre de la criatura, sangre a borbotones fue lo siguiente que su vista logró captar. El hombro de Ryuichi parecía haber sido triturado con algo más fuerte que los dientes de un diminuto ser desconocido.

Los gritos se habían detenido, aunque sollozos llegaban de dos sitios distintos, el manager supuso que su guitarrista estrella había logrado capturar a su compañero de banda.

-K…- sonrió apenas ante la llorosa mirada frente a él, quería transmitirle valor al castaño, aunque a juzgar por la forma en que había sido atacado, no funcionaría sólo con un gesto amable. De cualquier modo, lo jaló con cuidado y logró ponerlo en pie, con un trozo de su camisa vendó la espantosa herida, proponiéndose llevarlo al hospital en cuanto les fuera posible…

-Vamos, debemos tratar de abrir la puerta- con sumo cuidado arrastró al chico hasta donde sus otros dos acompañantes yacían sobre el suelo, abrazados con fuerza.

-Hiroshi…- el pelirrojo levantó la mirada con pena, al parecer iba a ser my difícil calmar al pianista, éste temblaba entre los brazos de su compañero de banda, llorando sin control.

-No le he permitido llegar a la puerta, quién sabe qué hay detrás. Así como puede ser una salida, puede ser un nuevo laberinto- el americano asintió, a pesar del alivio que había experimentado al ver la puerta, debía admitir que era peligroso abrirla así sin más.

-Kumagoro…- Ryuichi trató de soltarse del rubio, buscando desesperado al conejito rosa que siempre llevaba consigo, su fiel y dulce acompañante, Kumagoro.

-Ahora lo traigo, sostén esto mientras tanto- sin pensarlo dos veces, K, dejó al cantante apoyado contra la pared, con el móvil en la mano sana mientras el regresaba por el peluche.

-¿Estás bien?- Hiroshi el lanzó una desconcertad mirada al castaño, a pesar de lo poco que podía distinguir se había percatado de la sangre que manchaba la camisa de Ryuichi. Además, la improvisada venda en su brazo había sido empapada por el mismo fluido, estaba perdiendo sangre a montones.

-Eso creo, parará en cualquier momento- el optimismo era uno de sus dones, y en una situación como esa era especialmente útil.

-¿Qué…-

-No lo sé, no logré distinguirlo, el móvil se resbaló de mi mano y ya no pude ver nada. Pero lo que fuera tenía mucha fuerza- rehuyó a la vista de su compañero guitarrista y afianzó el agarre del móvil en su mano. A decir verdad, había visto con bastante claridad a la criatura que lo había atacado, pero era una imagen que no quería recordar.

-Entiendo…- Hiroshi siguió abrazando al devastado Suguro, era increíble como su porte altanero y seguro se había desboronado en unos minutos desde que habían entrado a esa casa. Era simplemente aterrador.

K mientras tanto había llegado junto al desastre provocado por su magnum, el ser que había atacado al cantante yacía boca abajo con una de sus "manos" estirada en dirección al conejo que permanecía en el mismo lugar en que había caído. El rubio dudo por un instante, no se sentía del todo seguro acercándose a la cosa que había provocado semejante herida en el brazo de Ryuichi.

-Está muerto- a pesar de sus palabras preparó su inseparable arma, atentó a cualquier movimiento que la criatura pudiese provocar. Aunque para su alivio logró alcanzar al abandonado muñequito sin ningún altercado.

-Uf- apretó el peluche con su brazo y comenzó a retroceder, sin quietarle la vista de encima al menudo y deforme cuerpo desnudo que había asesinado. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido y apreciarlo provocaba sentimientos desconocidos, entre ellos: lástima, asco y desconcierto.

Esa cosa parecía salida de su peor pesadilla, con las extremidades demasiado largas en proporción a su cuerpo, pústulas abarcando toda la piel y pequeños cuernos puntiagudos que salían de varias partes. Tenía un color peculiar, entre verde y café, como una masa de algo asqueroso, porque lo que podría llamarse el tronco de su cuerpo no era más que una deforme bola que sostenía una diminuta cabeza sin cabello…

-Demonios, ¿en qué lugar nos hemos metido?- terminó por llegar junto a sus acompañantes, aunque estaba seguro que la visión de ese ser nunca lo dejaría tranquilo, siempre recordaría que existían cosas tan espantosas como esa.

-Gracias…- el cantante dibujó un intento de sonrisa y tomó al conejito con su brazo sano, ajustándolo contra su pecho mientras extendía la mano para entregarle el móvil al rubio.

Pero éste no logró tomarlo, porque en ese preciso instante el aparato comenzó a vibrar mientras una conocida melodía salía de él. Ryuichi cambió su taciturna sonrisa por una sincera mientras contestaba la llamada, dejando todo en penumbras momentáneamente.

-Tat-chan, que bueno que estás bien yo…-

Su semblante se transformó tan rápido como había llegado, su rostro se lleno de pánico y sin pensarlo dejó que, el recién recuperado, Kumagoro resbalara por su brazo y cayera con un suave "plaf" sobre el suelo.

-¿Ryuichi?- el americano se acercó al cantante con toda la intención de arrebatarle el móvil, pero éste se apartó instintivamente mientras seguía escuchando lo que decían al otro lado de la línea.

Hiro trataba de distinguir lo que sucedía, aunque solamente pudiese ver las siluetas de los dos parados frente a él, afianzó el agarre sobre el pianista esperando por una respuesta pronta, aunque todo era de nuevo demasiado confuso.

-Ryuichi déjame hablar con Tatsuha- la cara de terror que el castaño mostraba no auguraba nada bueno, con la mirada perdida y el brazo sano impidiéndole al americano acercarse siguió escuchando un rato más. Hasta que de pronto..

"Crack"

El aparato se partió a la mitad junto a Kumagoro, había tocado el suelo repentinamente, cuando el castaño lo había soltado sin remordimientos. K sacó un encendedor del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta casi al instante, una débil llama azul le iluminó el rostro y pudo observar como Ryuichi había resbalado hasta estar sentado sobre el suelo, con una mano cubriendo su rostro y sollozando con fuerza…

-Ryuichi…- no obtuvo respuesta, sea lo que sea que el cantante había escuchado por el teléfono sólo lo había alterado más. Y sólo había una explicación para ello, algo malo debía haberle sucedido a Tatsuha…

Lo primero que escuchó fue un grito, justo antes que Yuki se alejara de su pierna y se pusiera en pie, volviéndose hacia su hermano. Éste yacía sobre el suelo frente a una puerta blanca que se encontraba completamente abierta y jadeaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón…

-¿Tatsuha?- la varonil voz de Yuki resonó con un extraño eco, provocando un sobresalto en el monje de cabellos negros, que, se levantó de un brinco y se acercó a ambos. Con la cabeza gacha y temblando ligeramente, casi al instante se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, provocando un extraño sonido con sus ropas mojadas.

-¿Estás bien Tatsuha?- el pelirrosa se acercó como pudo al muchacho y colocó su mano sana sobre la mojada cabeza.

-No debí abrir esa puerta…- Shuichi le lanzó una mirada desconcertada al escritor, el rubio le sostuvo la vista un momento antes de casi correr frente a la puerta abierta de par en par. Apenas asomó la cabeza antes de alejarse con rapidez, cerrando de paso.

-Con un demonio- con las manos sobre la blanca superficie respiró profundo varias veces.

-Yuki…- el cantante dio dos pasos al frente, con la intención de acercarse a su amante, pero la mano de su cuñado lo detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- con un deje de molestia en su voz regresó sus pupilas al pelinegro, éste se limitó a bajar más la cabeza antes de responder.

-No creo que sea buena idea que veas lo que hay ahí dentro-

-Tatsuha tiene razón- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del rubio tan cerca y se sorprendió al ver que ya se encontraba a su lado, tratando de ocultar el asco que sentía con una mueca cómica. Shuichi enarcó una ceja sin saber qué hacer, no era como si quisiese saber lo que se encontraba ahí dentro, sólo deseaba ser de alguna utilidad.

-Será mejor que terminemos con esto de una buena vez, tenemos que salir de aquí- regresó a su tarea y se inclinó de nuevo frente al cantante, casi terminaba de revisar las picaduras en sus piernas y hasta el momento no parecían graves.

Shuichi no dijo nada, aunque la curiosidad le había llegado al fin, carcomiéndolo por dentro, ahora si deseaba saber que había asustado tanto al bromista Tatsuha y había provocado semejante impresión en Yuki. Suspiró con dificultad, desde el episodio en el agua su pecho dolía ligeramente, tal vez la falta de oxígeno que habían experimentado sus pulmones provocaba ese repentino malestar, sin menciona toda el agua salda que había ingerido.

Un ligero ardor en la parte baja de su pierna lo sacó del ensueño y al instante percibió el alivio causado por el suero que el rubio colocaba sobre las picaduras, las curaciones de Yuki le sentaban bien.

-Bien, he terminado, cuando salgamos de aquí iremos al hospital y comprobaremos que todo está en orden- Shuichi asintió a duras penas mientras le sonreía al escritor, aunque no era una tarea fácil mantenerse en pie después de semejante ataque, sin mencionar que se moría del frió. Tembló ligeramente mientras se acercaba un par de pasos más a su amante.

-¿Tienes frío?- el pelirrosa volvió a asentir mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, sus ropas permanecían empapadas y el ambiente a su alrededor no era el idóneo para entrar en calor.

-Este…lugar está helado…-el escritor acercó el menudo cuerpo del pelirrosa al suyo y trató de infundirle calor, pero claro, estando en las mismas condiciones apenas logró algo, aunque no por ello se separó. Necesitaba pensar la forma de salir de ahí y que mejor manera que en los brazos del cantante. Se aferró con más fuerza y cerró los ojos un momento.

Tatsuha, que parecía haber recobrado un poco de color en su rostro, al fin se puso de pie. La desesperación le ganaba al miedo, y el se encontraba desesperado por encontrar a Ryuichi, sabía que en un lugar como ese ninguno estaba seguro y el sólo hecho de saber al cantante alejado le provocaba malestar.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, desde las extrañas camillas, los raros aparatos, las tristes embarazadas y la tétrica puerta que escondía sus horrores detrás, hasta una extraño mueble de madera blanca que descansaba a unos metros de donde Eiri había curado a su alocado amante.

Dudó un momento antes de decidirse, verificar que había adentro o quedarse en donde estaba soportando el intenso frío que lo hacia temblar. Apretó los puños, no era momento de pensar en cosas estúpidas, lo principal era buscar una salida y encontrar a Ryuichi…

Avanzó a paso decidido y con un suspiro de por medio tomó la reluciente perilla de la puerta que abría el armario, un tirón fue todo lo que faltó para exponer el contenido…

-Ropa- así era, dentro del blanco mueble solo se encontraban apiladas varias prendas de vestir, todas y cada una de ellas de color blanco con un símbolo extraño a un lado. Algo que el moreno decidió ignorar mientras tomaba con algo de aprensión lo que parecía ser un pantalón.

-Parece cómodo…- como los de los hospitales, de algodón, holgado y cómodo, esa pequeña prenda de vestir parecía agradable, especialmente porque el maldito frío que lo atormentaba. Levantó la cabeza, decidido y con algo de fuerza llamó a su hermano mayor.

-Eiri- el rubio se apartó ligeramente del cantante, quién parecía adormecido, y observó a su hermano con el seño fruncido.

-¿Encontraste una salida?- el moreno negó con la cabeza pero le enseño lo que había encontrado, el rubio le lanzó una expresión de extrañeza.

-Estaba en ese armario, hay muchos, tal vez podríamos cambiarnos con esto y luego ya veremos cómo salir de aquí- Yuki no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa idea, así que jaló a su amante hasta el armario y comenzó a sacar prendas. El cantante se balanceo un poco antes de recibir lo que le pasaba, aún se encontraba algo adormecido, los brazos del rubio habían resultado ser bastante cómodos a pesar del frío.

-Con esto podrás calentarte un poco- Shuichi se despabiló un poco y observó la ropa con desconfianza, sinceramente no le parecía una muy buena idea tomar cosas de esa casa y andar por ahí con ellas. Pero el frío lo estaba matando, sin mencionar que aún sentía el ligero ardor de las picaduras y la herida en su brazo derecho.

Suspiró sin ganas antes de comenzar a remover su abrigo, con cuidado de no lastimar su ya herido brazo, la prenda cayó sobre el piso con pesadez y el pelirrosa prosiguió removiendo sus prendas mojadas.

Tatsuha imitó a su hermano y tomó varias piezas, aunque no parecía tener intención de cambiarse todavía. Su vista de pronto se había perdido en Shuichi, quién terminaba de desvestirse, quedando únicamente con un apretado bóxer negro, exponiendo su bien formado cuerpo.

Increíble, el moreno se sonrojó ligeramente, a pesar de la situación, de las cosas que atravesaban por su cabeza cada vez que recordaba al hiperactivo cantante que tenía por novio y lo mucho que le asustaba perderlo de verdad, aún así, observaba embobado el cuerpo de su cuñado con una cara para nada inocente.

-Tú no cambias, ¿cierto?- de pronto el escritor se había colocado frente a hermano, tapando el cuerpo de su amante, con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca molesta que sólo provocó que Tatsuha desviara la mirada y se concentrara en cambiar su vestimenta.

-Y tú, eres un baka que nunca aprende- Shuichi levantó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto a su amante para luego observar su cuerpo semidesnudo y sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Perdón…no tome en cuenta que no estábamos solo- sonrió tontamente mientras hacía amago de remover la última prenda que tenía encima. Fue detenido por Yuki.

-Espera- el rubio le lanzó una amenazante mirada al moreno, que comprendió al instante, debía evitar a toda costa ver el cuerpo del pelirrosa o podría obtener una buena paliza de parte de su hermano.

-Bien, bien, como quieras- se dio la vuelta mientras terminaba de desvestirse.

Yuki no dijo más, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para lidiar con situaciones como esa, la mala impresión que le había causado ver en el interior de aquella habitación aún permanecía y no creía que se fuera a borrar pronto.

-Listo- regresó la mirada a Shuichi, éste había terminado de colocarse las prendas secas, luciendo como algún tipo de enfermero o doctor. El rubio le sonrió a duras penas.

-Bien, ahora terminaré yo- el cantante le regresó la escueta sonrisa y se acercó al armario de la ropa, Tatsuha esperaba a un lado también listo.

-Tatsuha- susurró el nombre de su cuñado y se acercó un poco más a él, el moreno le regresó la mirada desinteresado.

-¿Eso de ahí no es una salida?- señaló la puerta con algo de duda, provocando que el más joven dibujara una mueca de asco, negando seguidamente con la cabeza.

-No lo creo- el cantante frunció el entrecejo, ¿eso quería decir que no estaba seguro?

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas entonces?- el menor de los Uesugi le regresó una molesta expresión mientras tomaba su brazo sano y lo acercaba a su rostro.

-Porque tendría que entrar a ese horrible lugar y créeme que no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, es más, creo que ninguno de nosotros lo estaría después de ver lo que hay ahí dentro…- el pelirrosa se alejó instintivamente, no tenía idea de lo que Tatsuha podía haber encontrado en el interior, pero en definitiva era algo muy malo.

-Yo…- sintió como su amante de pronto le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro y volteó a verlo aliviado, el rubio había terminado de cambiarse y lo jaló hasta tenerlo a su lado.

-Es hora de buscar una salida- con Shuichi de la mano comenzó a recorrer la extraña habitación, hasta el momento no habían captado ningún cambio en la mujeres de las camillas, a excepción de el suave "bip" que generaba el aparato para vigilar su presión.

Respiraban pausadamente y por momentos sus estómagos parecían moverse, debía ser porque estaban embarazadas. Aunque no por ello era menos aterrador observarlas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los blancos globos oculares sin vida, parecían zombis…

-No hay otra puerta, además de esa de ahí- Tatsuha señaló la razón de sus desgracias antes de suspirar resignado, estaban atrapados de nuevo.

-Y no podemos regresar por arriba- los tres elevaron el rostro a la portezuela por la que habían logrado entrar, en los más alto sólo logran distinguir siluetas que se paseaban monótonas sobre ellos.

-El agua no cae-el cantante se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su amante, todo lo que ahí sucedía parecía imposible.

-De cualquier modo no pienso regresar por ese lado, esos bichos espantosos nos atacaran de nuevo- Shuichi suspiró, no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa decisión, aunque, eso sólo les dejaba una opción…

-Tampoco pienso que sea una buena idea tratar de encontrar una salida por el otro lado, eso sería…- Tatsuha gimió bajito, al parecer el interior de la extraña habitación lo había marcado bastante, pero ¿podía ser tan malo?

-No se me ocurre otra solución, salimos por ahí o permanecemos en este lugar hasta que alguien nos encuentre- las tres miradas se posaron sobre la blanca superficie de la enorme plancha de metal. De nuevo sus opciones no eran promisorias, aunque estando ahí dentro nada parecía serlo.

-Yo aún no sé que hay dentro- el pelirrosa trató de hacer contacto visual con su amante pero éste no le prestaba atención.

Y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero las palabras murieron antes de salir cuando un suave repiqueteo lo sacó de control. Eran pasos, pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y que sólo podían significar que el encargado de las desdichadas embarazadas llegaría a revisarlas. Shuichi tembló ligeramente mientras retrocedía, Yuki mantuvo la vista fija sobre su hermano, quién trataba de deducir por donde entraría la persona que se acercaba.

Como guiados por un pensamiento mutuo giraron la cabeza en dirección a la enorme plancha de metal blanco que parecía ser la única puerta ahí disponible. Pero eso… eso era algo increíble, ¿habría alguna persona que pudiese pasar por ese pasillo maldito sin sentir el más mínimo sentimiento de repulsión?

-¿Qué haremos?- Tatsuha tomó con fuerza el brazo de su hermano y su mirada se volvió apremiante, ¿qué debían hacer?

-Si es una sola persona podremos con él o ella, somos tres hombres, deberíamos esperar a que entré y…- su frase quedó al aire cuando algo así como un rechinar en la pared contraria resonó por todo el lugar, los tres giraron la cabeza en esa dirección y observaron con horror como una especie de gancho de metal atravesaba la blanca superficie. Las ganas de luchar contra lo que se les presentara flaquearon al instante mientras observaban con horror el puntiagudo objeto se movía de arriba abajo.

-Maldición- al parecer habían descubierto otra entrada, aunque ninguno de los tres parecía contento, el solo hecho de ver ese gancho les indicaba que tan sólo quedaba una opción, una horrible opción.

-Tendremos que salir por aquí…- con un valor que no poseía, Tatsuha, colocó la mano sobre la puerta de metal blanco mientras respiraba con dificultad. Era una decisión de vida o muerte, si se quedaban ahí el dueño de ese gancho entraría y los vería. Y luego de presenciar como un hombre deforme y gigante casi había estrangulado a Shuichi, era de suponer que la personas que vigilaba a esas mujeres sería de la misma clase, o peor…

Yuki observó la duda en el rostro de su hermano y supo que le había llegado el momento de armarse de valor y ayudar al moreno a abrir la puerta, a pesar de que, lo que se encontraba ahí, le era extremadamente repulsivo.

-Toma mi mano- Shuichi apenas se movió, pero tomó con fuerza la extremidad de su amante, su mirada se mantenía fija al frente y no se despegaría del gancho de metal por un buen rato.

Escuchó claramente el enorme suspiro que soltó el rubio, así como el ligero sollozo que salió de los labios de Tatsuha, luego sintió una suave vibración y volteó sólo para comprobar que la plancha de metal había sido abierta nuevamente. Y no podría haber sido en momento más oportuno, porque frente a ellos la pared parecía estarse resquebrajando alrededor del gancho, claro indicio que la persona fuera estaba a punto de ingresar habitación.

-No te sueltes, todo irá bien- apenas si escuchó la voz del escritor, de lo único que fue consciente fue el repentino jalón y de cómo se internaba en una extensa oscuridad que ¿chirriaba?...

"_Bienvenido a mi casa de muñecas, el sitio donde guardo mis juguetes preferidos ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?_

_Jijijijiji. No te preocupes, así como tu querido Tat-chan tú también serás parte de nuestro juego tarde o temprano. Así que no preocupes porque te estoy esperando, todos lo hacemos mi lindo Ryu-chan…"_

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, atormentándolo, no quería recordarlo pero el sólo pensar que Tatsuha podría estar en peligro le provocaba un terror indescriptible. Esa voz se lo había dicho, esa suave y casi infantil vocecita llena de amenazas lo había dicho, que su querido pelinegro se encontraba en peligro y que él pronto lo acompañaría.

-No…Tat-chan…no-

K apenas si distinguía al devastado cantante sobre el suelo, la llama provocada por su encendedor era apenas suficiente, mucho menos intensa que la del móvil del castaño. Pero Hiroshi tenía un as bajo la manga y luego de meter la mano entre sus ropas, sacó su móvil, con un deje de culpabilidad por no haberlo hecho antes.

-Ryuichi…- el americano agradeció al muchacho con la mirada antes de acercarse al castaño y lo removerlo ligeramente, no era momento de lamentarse, debían encontrar una salida, y de ser posible, a sus demás acompañantes.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí y lo sabes, necesito que te pongas de pie, debemos salir de aquí- el cantante apenas se movió, se encontraba en shock y no podía sacarse la imagen de Tatsuha pasando por peores horrores en alguna parte de ese espeluznante lugar…

-Será mejor que lo levantes, no creo que reaccione por otro rato, y debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes- Hiro, siguiendo su propio consejo, se puso en pie y arrastró consigo al joven pianista entre sus brazos. Se colocó frente a la puerta aún cerrada y observó significativamente a su manager. Éste asintió a duras penas, tomando con cuidado al inmóvil Ryuichi y poniéndolo en pie.

-Bien, ahora podemos abrir- el guitarrista se apartó ligeramente de la puerta, sosteniendo el móvil con algo de dificultad debido al peso que debía cargar en sus brazos, el peso del joven Suguro.

-Claro…- el rubio americano acomodó a su protegido contra él, colocando al conejito rosa entre los brazos de su dueño, éste reaccionó apenas, aferrándosele.

Receloso, K, tomó la gastada manecilla de la puerta y la giró con ligereza, ésta cedió casi al instante y la puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido. Lo primero que les llegó a los cuatro fue una estela de un nauseabundo y penetrante hedor, provocando más de una sensación desagradable.

-¿Qué demonios es esa maldita pestilencia?- Hiroshi se cubrió como pudo la nariz, siendo imitado por su manager y el joven pianista entre sus brazos. Sólo Ryuichi parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo repugnante que era…

-Creo que no nos queda otra opción, pasamos por aquí o regresamos por donde vinimos- entre los dos decidieron que la mejor opción era seguir adelante. No podían seguirle dando vueltas al asunto, debían encontrar una forma de salir.

-Que más da…- con un suspiro, armándose de valor, los cuatro comenzaron su caminata, sin saber o ser conscientes de los horrores que les esperaba dentro. Y sin saber que sus compañeros estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaban...

Espero les haya gustado ne? y también espero que si tienen tiempo me puedan dejar un coment ne? si no no importa, de todos modos entre mañana y pasado les publico el próximo capi ne? mientras tanto matta ne...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Pues aquí viene el siguiente capi de la historia! uju. Espero que les agrade y por supuesto que disfruten de la lectura. No se cuando voy a tener listo el siguiente capi pero haré todo lo posible para que no tengan que espera mucho ne?

Mientras tanto Disfruten

Paso, crujido, paso, crujido, paso…

-Asqueroso…- cerró los ojos en un intento de borrar la imagen de su cabeza, pero era imposible, el murmullo a su alrededor le recordaba la espantosa realidad. Se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Yuki, era lo único tangible que estaba cerca y no pensaba apartarlo, al menos no hasta que estuviesen fuera de esa maldita casa.

Tropezó con algo en el suelo, una especie de piedra grande y pesada que casi provoca una terrible caída. Abrió los ojos de un golpe, encontrándose con una especie de mariposa agigantada justo encima de su cabeza, colgando tranquilamente frente a su cara.

-ALEJATE- con fuerzas sacadas de quién sabe donde, agitó su brazo herido y apartó a la horrible visión frente a él. Su corazón se había agitado lo suficiente para causarle un jadeo de alivio cuando observó como las grandes alas de la mariposa la ayudaban a alejarse. Ignoró por completo lo que le había hecho tropezar, porque sinceramente no quería averiguarlo.

-Era sólo una mariposa…- volteó a ver a su amante, éste le miraba extrañado por su exagerada reacción, sin embargo, Shuichi podía adivinar un oculta mueca de asco en ese rostro tan apuesto.

-No me gustan las mariposas, son gusanos con alas- el rubio apenas si prestó atención a las palabras de su amante, justo en ese momento había sentido algo caminando por toda su espalda, descubriendo un bicho extraño y alargado que le inspiraba el más profundo desagrado.

-No nos detengamos debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes- lanzó el extraño animal lejos y con un apretón en la mano que tenía entre las suya siguieron su camino. Tatsuha los seguía de cerca, soltando exclamaciones de asco a cada poco.

-Con un demonio, esto es lo más asqueroso que haya visto en mi vida, malditos insectos-

En efecto, lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación, detrás de la plancha de metal blanca, eran insectos. Cientos o tal vez miles de ellos, de todas las formas y colores posibles, en el suelo, en el techo, en las paredes. Y Shuichi comprendió entonces, porque los hermanos habían dibujado aquellas extrañas expresiones, ese lugar parecía salido de sus más profundas pesadillas.

Tatsuha parecía ser el más impresionado, empezando por su reacción al abrir la puerta y por la forma en que en ese momento esquivaba los bichos más grandes sobre el suelo. Y era simple la explicación, el porque de su comportamiento, los bichos le causan un enorme terror, tanto que su estomago en ese momento se sentía revuelta y enfermo…

-Calmados, esto no puede ser interminable, debe tener un final. Ese final es al que debemos llegar-

Yuki era quién parecía más calmado, a pesar del asco que le provocaba estar ahí dentro. Tal vez porque no les temía a esas alimañas tanto como sus dos acompañantes, su reacción inicial tan sólo se había debido al nauseabundo aroma que despedían aquellos horribles animales.

-Espero que tengas razón, debo salir de aquí cuanto antes- el moreno daba pasos largos y certeros, tratando en todo lo posible pisar la menor cantidad de las asquerosas criaturas, aunque, estando el suelo cubierto casi en su totalidad, no era algo fácil.

-Huele horrible…-Shuichi se llevó una mano a la nariz mientras seguían avanzando, se sentía enfermo ahí dentro, primero las medusas y ahora esto, esa pesadilla era interminable. Aunque estaba seguro de preferir estar ahí dentro que frente al enorme gigante que lo había lastimado…

-Ah, me pregunto si Ryu-chan se encuentra bien- Tatsuha soltó un suspiro algo exagerado mientras trataba de avanzar con algo más de ligereza. Su corazón se aceleraba de tan sólo pensar que su amado y latoso cantante estuviese en una situación parecida, con lo mucho que odiaba los bichos.

-De seguro está bien, Hiro lo acompaña y él es muy valiente- el pelirrosa dibujó una nueva expresión de asco mientras trataba de apartar una enorme cucaracha que estaba sobre el hombro de Yuki.

-Ya, déjense de conversaciones tontas y concéntrense en el camino- el rubio jaló con algo de fuerza el brazo de Shuchi, en realidad su peor temor radicaba en encontrarse con algún bicho venenoso que pudiese causarles algo más que una picadura.

Avanzaron un trecho más, entre exclamaciones de asco y movimientos exagerados para apartar a las traviesas alimañas que hallaban su camino sobre ellos. Después de todo, la salida no parecía para nada cerca y el pasillo cubierto de bichos daba la impresión de ser interminable.

-Ah, ojala el móvil hubiese servido, así tal vez podría haberme comunicado con Ryu-chan- Tatsuha suspiró desalentado, había dejado el aparato junto con sus ropas en la habitación de las embarazadas, se había descompuesto con el agua así que no tenía caso llevarlo consigo.

-De todos modos, no funcionaban, pobre varias veces obtener señal mientras buscaba una salida en el piso de arriba, pero fue imposible- Shuichi agitó su brazo con fuerza al ver un par de bichos voladores dirigiéndose a él.

-Claro, tienes razón…- con un suspiro de resignación siguió adelante, ya casi acostumbrado a el desagradable crujir de los bichos bajo sus pies. Su temor era grande, pero el miedo de perder a Ryuichi lo era más. Debían encontrar una salida lo antes posible, aunque en ese lugar pareciera imposible.

-Yuki, agita la cabeza por favor, tienes algo caminando junto a la oreja- Shuichi levantó la mano con la intención de remover dicho animal, pero…

Una vibración interrumpió sus acciones, seguida por la repentina aparición de una mínima luz sobre el suelo, a escasos metros de donde se habían detenido.

-Un…teléfono…- Shuichi retrocedió un par de pasos por pura inercia, ¿qué demonios tenía que estar haciendo un teléfono enterrado entre todos esos bichos?, ¿acaso alguien más había entrado en ese lugar antes y lo había olvidado ahí?, ¿acaso no eran los primeros en ser engañados…

-Lo tomaré- Yuki apartó con algo de brusquedad al pelirrosa y se adelantó hasta estar frente a la misteriosa iluminación, se inclinó con cuidado.

-Yuki…- el pelirrosa lo observaba atemorizado, no le parecía buena idea tomar las cosas que esa casa le ofrecía. A pesar de estar usando las ropas que habían encontrado en el armario, no le parecía para nada confiable.

-Es un teléfono móvil, y alguien está llamando- la voz de Yuki le provocó acercase, alrededor todo estaba oscuro y las únicas fuentes de luz provenían del encendedor del rubio y el móvil que sostenía con su mano libre. Shuichi entornó los ojos y logró distinguir un aparato negro que se le hacía familiar.

-¿Eh?, ese móvil se me hace conocido- extrañado acercó su rostro al aparato y comprobó que, en efecto, lo había visto antes.

-Es…es… de Seguchi-san- tanto Tatsuha como Yuki abrieron los ojos en sorpresa ante semejante revelación, y es que si lo veían de cerca y hacían memoria de las veces que habían visto a su cuñado, tenía mucho sentido lo que Shuichi decía.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es igualito al que siempre anda cargando ese engreído- los tres se miraron entre sí, con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza, rodeados de asquerosos bichos y con una mínima iluminación. ¿Por qué estaba el móvil de Seguchi Tohma en medio de ese lugar?

-Podría ser que…- de nuevo interrumpidos, pero esta vez era diferente, había algo más en el súbito traqueteo de algo arrastrándose por el suelo, una especie de aroma desconocido que se habría paso por sus fosas nasales, y que no era desagradable, más bien, era algo bastante placentero.

Shuichi fue el primero en volver la cabeza, buscando encantado al causante de tan agradable sensación. Porque instantáneamente, como por obra de magia, las heridas en su cuerpo habían dejado de escocer y el temor causado por la enorme cantidad de bichos a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Tatsuha y Yuki parecían estar en la misma situación, paradas a ambos lados del pelirrosa, el rubio con el móvil en la mano mientras éste seguía vibrando, apenas prestando atención a algo que no fuera ese hipnotizador aroma desconocido.

-Que delicia…- el pelirrosa estiró una mano, tratando de alcanzar algo ¿invisible?...

-¡Muévete Baka!- la mano de Yuki lo arrastró justo a tiempo, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre los asquerosos bichos del suelo y algo más que llamó la atención del cantante al instante.

Y lo encontró justo frente a sus ojos, algo que nunca espero encontrar, ni en sus más aisladas pesadillas hubiese podido imaginar que algo así estaría enterrado entre la inmundicia de los extraños bichos que los rodeaban, porque justo frente a él se encontraba…

-Seguchi-san- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y un grito murió en su garganta cuando un golpe certero y mortal fue asestado en una de las paredes, provocando que varios de los asquerosos insectos quedaran pegados entre sus chorreantes y viscosos fluidos.

El cantante logró darse la vuelta para encontrarse con la macabra mirada de una de las embarazadas de la habitación anterior, aún desnuda y con los mismos aparatos en forma de arañas prendidos de sus ojos vacios. Un enorme bate de metal era sostenido por sus blancas manos y era ella quién había asestado el golpe en la pared.

-¡Muévete Shuichi, debemos huir de ella!- sin pensárselo dos veces siguió las instrucciones de su amante y se puso en pie, con la imagen del rostro de su jefe grabada en la cabeza. No quería creer que fuera cierto, pero no cabía duda que ese inerte cadáver enterrado bajo todas las horribles alimañas era el de Seguchi Tohma…

-Esa extraña fragancia proviene de ella, lo he podido sentir cuando me paso cerca - Tatsuha corría a su lado, con una expresión difícil de definir, entre enojado y asustado.

La salida no parecía estar cerca, y la iluminación que les ofrecía el móvil de Seguchi no era muy buena. La presencia de la embarazada estaba cerca, el aroma se hacía más fuerte por ratos y estaban seguros que de detenerse a olerlo serian nuevamente hechizados .

-No podemos parar, debemos seguir hasta alcanzar un tope, y sólo si no hay otra opción debemos enfrentarla. No puede ser demasiado fuerte en su estado- Yuki jadeaba por ratos, después de todo los cigarrillos que consumía a diario le estaban pasando factura, el aire le faltaba después de haber corrido un trecho tan corto.

-Aguanta Yuki, no te atrases por favor- con lágrimas en los ojos, Shuichi, observaba a su cansado amante. No quería que nada malo le pasara, especialmente después de haber visto como su jefe había terminado…

-¿Una salida…?- Tastuha no se la creía, justo frente a él se encontraba una abertura, aparecida como por obra de magia y desprendiendo un brillo extraño. Como si al traspasarla salieran al exterior, a un exterior iluminado por el radiante sol.

Con las energías renovadas, los tres apretaron el paso, sólo había una forma de averiguar si esa abertura los podría llevar a la salida y era atravesándola. La embarazada les pisaba los talones, a pesar de ir descalza era bastante rápida y ya casi los alcanzaba.

Un último esfuerzo para llegar, estaban tan pero tan cerca que casi podían percibir una brisa fresca. ¿Sería acaso esa la salida de la maldita casa?

El terrible hedor tuvo su razón de ser cuando hubieron traspasado el umbral de la puerta. Cómo una pintura creada por el más macabro artista, frente a sus ojos se extendía el horror de una mente enferma.

Cadáveres, guardados celosamente entre enormes estanques de agua turbia. Se movían ligeramente, como si el agua que los rodeaba tuviese corriente. Y para Hiro fue bastante obvio que el líquido donde flotaban todos esos desdichados no era simple agua, debía ser…

-Cloroformo- K volteó a verlo con extrañeza, en sus brazos seguía aprisionado Ryuichi, aunque éste seguía sin querer reaccionar.

-Estoy seguro, este aroma tan desagradable pertenece al cloroformo y la carne en descomposición- el americano dibujo una mueca de asco antes de empujar a su protegido para seguir avanzando. Otra vez en busca de una puerta que los llevara a la salida, ese lugar era un laberinto, y no sabia cuantas puertas más deberían abrir antes de encontrar la salvación…o la muerte…

-Alejémonos de aquí, es desagradable- el guitarrista se limitó a asentir, al menos el uso de su móvil ya no era requerido, la habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada por gastados focos en el techo. Aunque eso sólo lograba que la visión de los cadáveres fuera más clara.

El suelo del lugar estaba cubierto de agua, que por alguna razón tenía un matiz rojizo, tal vez perteneciente a la sangre los cadáveres. Aunque era algo extraño verla en el piso y no dentro de los bizarros estanques…

-¿Quién podría haber hecho esto?, parece una casa de la tortura, no parece un orfanato- Hiro dejó escapar un gemidito, no le gustaba estar ahí, ahora mismo deseaba nunca haber escuchado a su latoso mejor amigo y haberse quedado junto a Ayaka en Japón.

-No lo sé, pero cuando regresemos a Tokio "the boss" se las verá conmigo. No puedo creer que nos haya enviado a este lugar- la voz de K pretendía ser alentadora, aunque también se estuviese muriendo del miedo.

-Quien lo diría, nosotros caminando en una habitación llena de cadáveres, nunca nadie me creerá cuando se lo diga. Sólo vivirá en mis pesadillas- un ligero sollozó se escapó de los labios del pelirrojo, provocando que el pianista entre sus brazos se aferrara con algo más de fuerza a él.

-Don´t worry Hiroshi, los sacaré de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga, todos saldrán intactos de este lugar o me dejo de llamar Mr. K- el guitarrista apenas sonrió, era increíble como su manager trataba de subirle el ánimo, a pesar de todo…

Adelantaron otro pequeño trecho, justo para llegar frente a lo que parecía ser una hilera de bañeras desgastadas y cubiertas de tubos. Pequeños aparatos extraños se mantenían colgados del techo, aparatos que marcaban un ritmo, como los de los hospitales. El suelo en esa parte era casi imposible de distinguir, el rojo de la sangre lo cubría casi en su totalidad.

-¿Qué es esto?- con esfuerzo se abrieron paso hasta estar cerca de una de las bañeras, el piso estaba tan resbaladizo que temían caer en cualquier momento, o provocar que sus dos inconscientes compañeros se hiciera daño.

-Mierda, esto es horrible…- Hiro apartó la cara con el asco pintado en su expresión, ahora mismo se arrepentía por haber asomado la cabeza en una de las bañeras. Cubrió su boca con la mano, sosteniendo a Suguro con su otro brazo.

-Ahora sabemos que hacen con los cadáveres después de meterlos en los tanques…- K se apartó con prudencia y jaló a Ryuichi hasta que estuvieron a una distancia más o menos aceptable, el hedor ahí al menos no era tan intenso como cerca de las bañeras.

-¿Qué…hay…adentro…?- el cantante de NG apenas y alzó la cabeza para hacer la pregunta, su rostro aún conservaba la expresión de terror que había permanecido desde la extraña llamada. Pero al menos ya hablaba.

-Algo horrible, no creo que quieras saberlo- el manager trató de sonar compresivo, aunque muy en el fondo no pudiese comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su protegido.

Pero a Ryuichi esa respuesta no pareció satisfacerlo, por lo que, en un movimiento que los sorprendió, se apartó de los brazos del rubio y se acercó con premura a una de las bañeras, descubriendo su contenido.

El vómito se acumuló en su garganta, como una explosión de ácidos directo de su estomago. Se contuvo colocando una mano sobre su boca, aunque sus ojos no podían apartarse de la bañera, sus pupilas se habían abierto a más no poder y observaban atónitas el contenido.

Un cuerpo, irreconocible, podría ser tanto un hombre como una mujer, era difícil decirlo. Piernas y brazos abiertos como si esperaran recibir a alguien, la cabeza sobre el pecho, desprendida y con las cavidades oculares vacías. La boca abierta, sin dientes ni lengua en una especie de expresión burlona. Y el torso, despellejado completamente, sólo los músculos eran visibles, la piel había sido removida y no estaba a la vista.

Los tubos en las bañeras parecían suministrar algún tipo de sustancia hedionda, algo que caía en pequeñas gotas y que parecía quemar todo a su paso a una velocidad demasiado lenta. Además, un par de esos tubos parecían servir para un fin contrario, porque estaban conectados directamente sobre la carne, como si…

-Parecen absorber la sangre. Es por eso que el suelo está cubierto de ella- Hiro colocó una mano sobre el hombro del cantante e intentó apartarlo, K se mantenía a unos metros de ellos, con Suguro ahora reemplazando el lugar de Ryuichi entre sus brazos.

Pero el latoso castaño no parecía querer escuchar al pelirrojo, porque de nuevo se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a avanzar entre las bañeras. Parecía buscar algo, porque se asomo a cada una de ellas, con la misma mueca de asco e incredulidad.

-Sakuma-san…- no hubo respuesta, nada más que los incesantes pasos del cantante, seguidos de un extraño chapoteo provocado por la sangre en el suelo. El castaño parecía determinado a encontrar algo entre esas bañeras, y a juzgar por su expresión no se detendría hasta encontrarlo.

El guitarrista suspiró resignado, no comprendía, el contenido de esas bañeras era tan asqueroso que el sólo hecho de verlo una vez más le causaba nauseas. Pero Ryuichi seguía asomándose sobre ellas como si no pasara nada. ¿Qué demonios estaba buscando?

-Hiroshi…- regresó su mirada hacía K y lo encontró más cerca.

-Déjalo que haga lo que quiera, está avanzando y eso es lo que necesitamos hacer. No hay otra opción más que pasar en medio de las bañeras así que da lo mismo- el pelirrojo asintió a duras penas y comenzó a avanzar junto al rubio. Suguro parecía haber recobrado la consciencia y los observaba con algo de extrañeza. Aunque no se había atrevido a asomar la cabeza sobre las bañeras ensangrentadas…

Pero mientras ellos se disponían a seguir adelante, una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta provocó que Hiro se detuviese en seco buscando con desesperación su móvil entre las ropas. Cuando lo encontró no dudo en llevárselo al oído y contestar lleno de emoción, hasta el momento no había conseguido señal pero si estaba recibiendo una llamada eso quería decir que…

-¿Hola?- al instante debió apartar el aparato de su oreja, el sonido al otro lado de la línea lo había ensordecido momentáneamente. K reaccionó a tiempo y ahora estaba a su lado escuchando con atención el grito de terror que había salido del móvil de Hiro…

-¿Quién…?-

"_No por favor, deténganse, no hemos hecho nada malo sólo hemos venido a ver a los niños…"_ otro grito aterrador siguió las palabras de una mujer, cuya voz se les hacía bastante familiar.

"_Basta, basta. Se lo ruego, ya no le haga daño por favor, puede hacerme a mí lo que quiera pero a él no… por favor…" _ los ojos de Hiro se abrieron en su máxima expresión cuando logró reconocer a la mujer, aunque no la hubiese visto muchas veces estaba seguro que era ella…

-Mika-san…- K se adelantó a decirlo, su expresión no distaba de la del guitarrista, ambos tan sorprendidos que repentinamente se habían quedado mudos.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BASTA, no tiene porque hacer esto, basta…basta…basta…" _ una especie de burbujeo se escuchó luego, y la voz de Mika se apagó tan rápido como había llegado. Una extraña vocecita infantil habló entonces, con alegría, como si disfrutara de lo que estaba haciendo, fuera lo fuera…

"_Ahora eres parte de mi casa de muñecas…" _ la llamada se cortó de repente, justo antes de que el móvil se estremeciera de nuevo y un texto apareciera en la pantalla. "Tienes un nuevo mensaje".

El pelirrojo lo abrió al instante, encontrándose con una única frase escrita con letras rojas…

"Tú serás el próximo"

-¿Qué demonios…?- un nuevo grito los saco de balance, siendo K el primero en dirigir su mirada hasta donde Ryuichi había caído, con Kumagoro a unos metros de él y una mueca de terror dibujada en su rostro. Ambos corrieron hasta estar a su lado…

-Sakuma-san- el pelirrojo se inclinó junto a él y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, teniendo particular cuidado con el brazo herido. Kumagoro quedó olvidado por un instante, y justo en ese momento Ryuichi comenzó a balbucear algo difícil de entender…

-…voz…la misma…era…ella…esa…voz…lo…escuche…yo…Mika-san…ella…aquí…- cubrió su cara con las manos, en un intento de calmar sus sollozos. Hiroshi lo consoló pasando un brazo por sus hombros, aún inseguro acerca de lo que había querido decir. Tal vez se refería a lo que habían escuchado por el teléfono, aunque, todo lo demás no tenía mucho sentido.

Intentó apartar al cantante de ahí, llevárselo un poco lejos para que pudiesen seguir adelante. Sin embargo, éste parecía estar pegado al suelo y no se movía, el pelirrojo dedujo que tal vez quería llevarse al dulce conejito rosa con él. Así que, con cuidado, se inclinó para levantarlo del suelo (luego necesitaría un buen baño) y lo recogió cubierto de sangre. Y justo cuando se disponía a entregárselo, algo más llamó su atención, algo que brillaba entre la viscosa mezcla de sangre…un anillo dorado…

Lo tomó desconcertado y se lo acercó al rostro, a pesar de estar cubierto de sangre podía distinguir una pequeña inscripción en la parte de adentro…algo así como…

"_Eternamente juntos, Mika y Tohma Seguchi" _ casi cae de la impresión, aunque en lugar de eso se puso en pie y se acercó a la bañera que había provocado a Ryuichi tan gran impresión.

-¿Mika-san?-


End file.
